thementalistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-4510627-20130214170349/@comment-7994146-20130828100207
Ups, da wollte ich ohnehin was posten und dann werde ich auch noch was gefragt... macht Euch also auf ein langes Antwortposting gefasst. zur Soziopathie: Ich finde jetzt die Episode auf die Schnelle nicht, in der Wainwright Jane als Soziopathen diagnostiziert. So aus meiner Erinnerung heraus legt Wainwright das Hauptgewicht seiner Diagnose auf mangelnde Gefühle, die aber gut vorgespielt werden können, oberflächlichen Witz und Manipulierungsfähigkeiten. Genaueres s.u. Ich halte mich dann mal lieber an die klassischen Diagnoseleitlinien und zitiere hier nach Wikipedia, Stichwort "Dissoziale Persönlichkeitsstörung" (der Begriff Soziopath wird nicht mehr verwendet): Diagnose nach ICD 10 #Mangelnde Empathie und Gefühlskälte gegenüber anderen (ersteres stimmt nicht, letzteres kann man bejahen, wenn man mMn sehr kritisch hinsieht) #Missachtung sozialer Normen (jep, kann man so sagen) #Beziehungsschwäche und Bindungsstörung (stimmt in gewisser Weise auch) #Geringe Frustrationstoleranz und impulsiv-aggressives Verhalten (nee, das nun gar nicht, 5 Jahre Red John ergebnislos jagen spricht für hohe Frustrationstoleranz und impulsiv-aggressiv stimmt auch nicht.) #Mangelndes Schulderleben und Unfähigkeit zu sozialem Lernen (bei den Schuldgefühlen?) #Vordergründige Erklärung für das eigene Verhalten und unberechtigte Beschuldigung anderer (würde ich auch eher verneinen) #Anhaltende Reizbarkeit (jein, wenn Red John entwischt, ist Jane natürlich mies drauf, aber generell reizbar würde ich verneinen) Mindestens 3 dieser 7 Punkte müssen bei einer Person, die mindestens 18 Jahre alt ist, vorliegen, um die Diagnose zu rechtfertigen. Zwar würde ich Egozentrik bejahen (ein weiteres Kriterium), aber mangelnde Gewissensbildung und mangelndes Einfühlungsvermögen verneinen. Ok, da haben wir eher ein Nein zur Diagnose. Wenden wir uns also dem zweiten Diagnoseschlüssel zu, der eher in der Wissenschaft als in der Medizin gebraucht wird, vielleicht hilft uns der ja zu einem anderen Ergebnis. Das "Diagnostic and Statistic Manual of Mental Disorders IV" gibt folgende Merkmale zur Diagnose an (wiederum zitiert nach wikipedia s.o.): #Versagen, sich in Bezug auf gesetzmäßiges Verhalten gesellschaftlichen Normen anzupassen, was sich in wiederholtem Begehen von Handlungen äußert, die einen Grund für eine Festnahme darstellen (ja, s. Beruf vor Tod der Familie) #Falschheit, die sich in wiederholtem Lügen, dem Gebrauch von Decknamen oder dem Betrügen anderer zum persönlichen Vorteil oder Vergnügen äußert (dito) #Impulsivität oder Versagen, vorausschauend zu planen (nein, im Gegenteil) #Reizbarkeit und Aggressivität, die sich in wiederholten Schlägereien oder Überfällen äußert (unser cooler Mentalist? Verjisset.) #Rücksichtslose Missachtung der eigenen Sicherheit bzw. der Sicherheit anderer (nein, eher das Gegenteil.) #Durchgängige Verantwortungslosigkeit, die sich im wiederholten Versagen zeigt, eine dauerhafte Tätigkeit auszuüben oder finanziellen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen (auch nicht wirklich.) #Fehlende Reue, die sich in Gleichgültigkeit oder Rationalisierungen äußert, wenn die Person andere Menschen gekränkt, misshandelt oder bestohlen hat. (ok, das kann man bei den vielen oberflächlichen Entschuldigungen Lisbon gegenüber bejahen.) Da haben wir wieder Pech. Bei genauerem Lesen stellt man fest, dass diese Diagnose auch auf viele Kriminelle zutrifft wie Betrüger, Bankräuber etc. Ist also alles andere als handfest. Dann gibt es noch folgende Kriterienliste, die hat Wainwright wohl benutzt: Wandlungsfähigkeit und Charme, pathologisches Lügen, fehlende Einfühlung und Reue, dafür Impulsivität, Gerissenheit und Neigung zur Manipulation, frühe Verhaltensstörungen und die Unfähigkeit, aus Fehlern zu lernen oder auf Strafen zu reagieren. 1) und 5) würde ich mal dicke bejahen. 2), 3) und 4) finde ich irgendwie nicht verwirklicht, über 7) wissen wir nichts (die Anleitung durch den Vater zum Betrug kann man da nicht druntersetzen, das war kein freiwilliges Verhalten). Und auch den letzten Punkt sehe ich nicht verwirklicht. Mache ich mal nen Strich drunter, würde ich die Diagnose ablehnen und zu folgendem Ergebnis kommen: Ja, in Ansätzen hat Jane dissoziale Charakterzüge, aber mangelnde Empathie und mangelnde Gefühle, was in meinen Augen den Kern des Störungsbildes darstellt, sehe ich bei ihm nicht. Und wenn ich mir ansehe, wie Jane reagiert, als Rigsbys Sohn auf die Welt kommt und das Team davon erfährt, das ist Emotion pur. Neid und Trauer vom Feinsten, und sehen tut diese Gefühle niemand vom Team, nur der Zuschauer. Ja, er manipuliert so gut wie jeden, ist ein Oberkontrolletti vom Feinsten und nutzt Lisbon aus wie nicht gut, aber ein Soziopath? Nee, eher nicht. Und vor allem fehlt ihm zum Serienkiller meines Erachtens die Blutrünstigkeit im Generellen. --------------------------------- Nun komme ich mal zu dem, was ich eigentlich posten wollte. @Bobby Du hast jetzt schon mehrere Male geschrieben, wir wüssten nicht, wie Janes Verdächtigenliste aussieht. Sehe ich echt anders... SPOILERWARNUNG Zitat aus der Schlussfolge der 5. Staffel: Lisbon betrachtet das Video und Lorelai liest. "(...) I'll show You clever. I'm go to kill a happy memory, that You've never told to anyone and when You investigate, I'll going to lead You right to this video. There's more. Right now I want You to take out Your list of suspects and look at the names. I'll give You a moment." In diesem Moment reicht Jane Lisbon die Bilder und sie legt sie aus, während Lorelai die Namen vorliest. Und siehe da, identisch... RJ spricht hier von "Deiner" Liste. Die ganze Szene macht meiner Meinung nach überhaupt keinen Sinn, wenn die Listen voneinander abweichen. Nehmen wir mal an, Jane hätte nicht McAllister auf der Liste, sondern CBI-Ron. Würde er dann nicht einen Freudentanz aufführen nach dem Motto: "Ha, daneben, du kennst meine Gedanken doch nicht so gut wie Du denkst, du Looser." Seine betroffene Reaktion macht doch nur Sinn, wenn die Ergebnisse identisch sind. Oder nimmst du an, er habe seine Liste verändert, um Lisbon zu beeindrucken? Aber wenn ja, warum? Fällt mir keine Erklärung zu ein...